Raining Tear Drops
by Pika-chan15
Summary: Kagome is betrayed by Inuyasha yet again and leaves with Miroku, Sango, Kilala,and Shadow.they go to Konoha and become ninja not SasuxKago though it might change . Inspired by AwayLemonade story Becoming a Shinobi! go check it out oc-ness! but don't judge just read first ;D. some sango x neji. 3
1. Chapter 1

Hello! It's me again I know I need to update my other stories too, but I felt like writing this one first xD …so this fan fiction is different than the others that I have written …. How you ask? Well I'm glad you asked; this fan fiction is based on all the couples that I've heard of but couldn't find any stories on! I noticed that you find some couples in other stories that you neeeeeeeever would have thought about if you hadn't read something else on it first. One of these couples that I fell in love with is going to be presented in this story I hope you like it :D

Now on to the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto no matter how much I would love to. NOW STOP YELLING AT ME YA DAMN LAWYERS! I SAID IT ALREADY NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!**

**Warning: there will be some Sakura bashing and Karin bashing so all ya fans just get out now! Also some language that is why it's rated T though rating may change in future chapters ;) (Please be aware that I, like everyone else, do make spelling errors so please work with me) also yeah I know a lot of warning but last one ok? I have two characters in here that one is MINE her name is Alysa and I thought of her so back off the other is her dragon named Shadow that's like Kilala to Sango ^^ thx – Narugirl14**

**Chapter 1: Betrayals and a New Beginning**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_**Shared thoughts"**_

_Flash back_

And so on…

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Normal p.o.v. ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sango, I want to leave. We have already completed the jewel and Naraku is dead. We have no reason to be here" Kagome said to Sango.

_Flash back:_

_Kagome was walking through the woods looking for Inuyasha because the idiot had run off again._

"_Inuyasha, where are you" she yelled. Shadow was perched on her shoulder, the moonlight reflecting off her scales. "**The bothersome half-breed is quite irritating today"** Shadow thought. She didn't bother responding._

"_Inuyasha, would you do anything for me?" Kagome heard. She came upon a small clearing in the trees, quickly ducking behind a tree._

"_Of course, Kikyo" the 'bothersome half-breed' responded_

"_Than won't you kill my reincarnation so I can have my soul back?"_

"_If it will make you happy, than I will kill the wench"_

_End flash back_

Kagome let the tears fall freely now. Sango wrapped her arms around her sister pulling her into a comforting embrace. She rubbed her palm in circles on her back whispering comforting words to her. Miroku walked into the hut hearing Kagome's sobs and also joined the group hug. For once he did not grab their asses…..for a couple minutes. Kagome stopped crying and wiped her tear trails away. She and Sango eeped, jumped a little then as if on cue they both turned and slapped him on either side of his face. Giving him two hand print shaped red marks on his cheeks. They all paused then broke out into laughter. It died down after a couple minutes and Kagome told them what happened. They came out with a plan. As Miroku and Keade put up a barrier against Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango called to Midoriko the priestess.

A bright light erupted in the room as the spirit of Midoriko formed. They waited as she opened her eyes.

"Kagome and Sango you have summoned me" her voice was very regal sounding and elegant.

"Midoriko-sama we wish to go to a different world." Sango said in a sad tone looking down.

"Your reasoning?" she asked confused as to why they would want to leave if they were so sad about it.

"The half-demon Inuyasha has betrayed us for the last time and has come to kill me." Kagome said not fazed by her answer.

"Very well if this is what you desire" Midoriko hummed and closed her eyes.

"I will send you to a world of ninjas. This world is filled with evil and you must help it.

You will stay in the village Konoha: the village hidden in the leaves. This village is good and will lead you on a safe road through hard times. You will also make some reliable friends there. But be warned there are two great evils there. One is a group of very powerful evil ninjas named the Akatsuki; they have strayed to the darkness that lives in their souls. The other is a man named Orochimaru. He will try to take one of your friends from you and you must protect him at all costs for if he goes down the path of hate and vengeance it will be the downfall of the world." She paused as she waited for their responses. They both nodded as the information seeped in.

She continued "there is one Akatsuki member that needs to be comforted as he is in a world of confusion and sorrow even if he has an emotional block and a cold personality. Another word of warning, there are demons that are sealed in humans. But no other demons in that world so please Kagome reframe yourself from purifying them." She said her voice softening.

"Of course, Midoriko-sama" Kagome nodded smiling.

"Good. Do you have any other questions?"

"Midoriko-sama, are their any other people we meet that we should know about?" Sango asked cautiously.

"That is for you to find out. Though please keep in mind I will be taking your age away so you will all be ten and you be put into the ninja academy. I will give you a scroll that will allow you access to the village to the Hokage, their leader. I will let him know you are coming" She finished

"Midoriko-sama, can you please make sure lady Keade will be safe when we leave?" Sango asked politely.

"Of course, now I will send you Kagome, Sango, Kilala, shadow, and Miroku to the village Konoha" she said and raised her almost transparent hand to their foreheads and then they were gone in a flash of light.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She blinked a few times and a flash back came screaming back to her.

_Flash back:_

_Kagome felt all the air rush out of her lungs as a force washed over her. The force was so great that she barely managed to look to her right to see Sango shrinking…..wait Sango was shrinking? That must be what Midoriko meant. She tried to scream but her lungs wouldn't let her. A light flew at her at amazing speed and as soon as it came it was gone. Then everything turned black._

_**End flash back:**_

She pried open her eyes and was greeted with sango to the side of her.

"Uhh, s-sango? Are u okay? Wake up….sango" kagome gently rocked sango side to side.

"K-kagome? Where are we?"

"I guess we are in the other world now…"

"Kagome? Why are you so…young?"

"Oh yeah apparently we are all ten years old now, hah fancy that-"

"Ohhh saaaannnggoooo come back babe…come play with me!" Miroku spoke in his sleep. The girls slowly stood and walked over to the perverted monk, stumbling here and there still getting used to there new shortness. They came up to him on either side and knelt down.

"Ooohhhhh miroooku, GET THE HELL UP YOU LAZY PERV." Sango screamed in his ears. Miroku shot up so high, like those cats that you see in the Saturday morning cartoons when the dog barks next to them xD.

"w-what happened? Where's the fire…. Why the hell AM I SO SHORT?" he shouted at us like a five year old.

"Oh my God shut the hell up, I have a head ache….whatever lets just go walk to the village" she said rubbing her temples with her fingers. She started walking away from the dazed kids then they ran to catch up with her.

I lost track of time thinking of what will await us when with meet these people. Suddenly a huge gate appeared at the end of the path they were on. We all gaped at it as we came up to it.

"Stop, who are you and what business do you have with the leaf village?" a man with black spiky hair asked.

"My name is Kagome Taisho and these are my siblings Sango and Miroku. We wish to have an audience with the Hokage." She said with a blank face.

The two shinobi looked at each other the other one said; "This way, follow me" he said in a bored tone. The giant needle sticking out of his mouth didn't look very comfortable… but I did have to admit he was really cute. He led us around the village pointing out different things. We came to a stop just out side a circular building that had a big sign on it saying 'Hokage Tower' on it. We walked inside then came to a door that said Hokage office on it and the cute shinobi knocked on the door and a gruff old voice said.

"Come in"

We walked through the door into the room. There was an old man in red and white robes sitting at a desk on the far side of the spacious room.

"Hokage-sama these children wish to speak with you."

"Hmm Very well, dismissed"

"Yes sir" with that he swished away. We all blinked a couple times then Miroku said

"What the fu-"I grabbed his head in a head lock and covered his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"I'm t-terribly sorry, Hokage-sama, my brother is just stupid sometimes…" I said nervously.

"Ha-ha its quite alright, it's no worse than Naruto... "He mumbled under his breath, but I heard it. I laughed nervously then let Miroku go.

"We wish to live in this village and become ninjas, sir" Sango said. Miroku and I nodded in agreement with her. He thought for a minute.

"Very well, you will be staying at an apartment in the eastern wing of the village, here is the key… you will be starting the ninja academy in two days please use this time to become used to the village and settle in. you will be receiving a sum of money at the beginning of every month until you become genin." He paused; we all nodded in confirmation that we understood his terms.

"I will be assigning a student from the academy to bring you up to date on the information that you missed in the academy so far." We nodded our heads in thanks with smiles plastered on our faces. He smiled back a small smile but it was nice and appreciated. He handed our new apartment key to me and I took it and took a step back to my original position.

"Thank you very much Hokage-sama" I nodded my head to him as I said this with respect.

"I will have Gai escort you" he said making a few quick hand signs and putting his hand on his desk with a little force and a puff of smoke appeared. The smoke quickly vanished revealing a man in a green jump suit with orange leggings and a metal plate around his stomach with the leaf's crest on it. He had a black bowl cut for hair and HUGE thick eye brows and a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Oh dear God!" they all thought….

To be continued! Yeah okay I know it's a bit of a short chapter but I have other stories that need updating soooo…ill see you all soon thanks for the reviews always appreciated ;]

R&R ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Heeey so I'm really happy that I'm getting to update pretty quickly! Thank you all of you peoples for the reviews :D! I got some questions in my reviews so I will try to answer them to the best of my ability okay!

Shadow is Kagome's pet dragon but she's a small dragon like 3 feet long….

Shippo won't be in this story but before they left Shippo had moved on to live with his adopted family in the mountains... so he is safe and cared for ….

Midoriko told the Hokage what they looked like and their names ahead of time….

The pairings are a secret but some will be mentioned in this chapter ;) ….

Also a lot of people making other chapters ask how to make the lines…you just hold the dash key until the it crosses the whole page then you press the enter/return key….

Okay on to the chapter…

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha I just love the Animes! Now GET OUT THE LOT OF YOU!

Previously on "Raining Tear Drops":

"**I will have Gai escort you" he said making a few quick hand signs and putting his hand on his desk with a little force and a puff of smoke appeared. The smoke quickly vanished revealing a man in a green jump suit with orange leggings and a metal plate around his stomach with the leaf's crest on it. He had a black bowl cut for hair and HUGE thick eye brows and a huge smile plastered on his face.**

"**Oh dear God!" they all thought….**

Gai turned to the Hokage and addressed him with respect. The Hokage briefed him on the situation and he turned back to us.

"AH WHAT BEAUTIFUL YOUTH YOU HAVE! I will be escorting you youthful children to your new home and bring you your new youthful partners to teach you about the shinobi ways!" he finished and we all sweat dropped.

We walked through the village getting strange glances from the villagers. We finally reached our new home on the eastern side of the village, and Gai swished away spouting something about youth and bring us our new youthful partners as we closed the door when he was gone. And we all took a deep breath.

The apartment was nice it had a furniture set in it and it had a kitchen with four bedrooms and two bathrooms….damn big apartment…

"Sigh that was the strangest person I have ever met..." I said plopping down on the sofa.

"You said it, Kagome" Sango replied plopping down on the seat across from me.

"Let's go claim our rooms, guys" Miroku said looking excited yet tired. We all agreed and went exploring the house.

"Hey guys, I found the bed rooms." I yelled down the hall. I walked into a room and looked around. It had a queen sized bed on the side of the western wall and a dresser across from that. The bed had black blankets and royal blue walls on the wall above the bed read a saying in fancy white lettering "Be yourself". The words spoke volumes to me.

"This is a very nice room my lady" shadow whispered to me from my shoulder coming out of her hiding place in my shirt.

"Yes it is" I sighed a laid down on the bed and shadow curled up next to me as I closed my eyes.

"Kagome wake up." I heard and my eyes snapped open to be greeted with Sango and shadow looking at me. She looked a little irritated but I ignored it and stood up with shadow crawling back into my shirt. She told me that the people that were going to be filling us in on what we missed were here. I sigh and walked into the living behind Sango.

There were three people in front of us; a girl around our age with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. There was another girl and she had short brown hair that was up in two buns and had hazel eyes, then there was a boy with long brown hair that looked like the same length and style of Sango's but he didn't have bangs like she did. He also had light lavender eyes.

"Hello my name is Alysa Fugaki, and this is Tenten Rysho and Neji Hyuuga. We will be bringing you up-to-date on everything you have missed so far." She said with little to no emotion.

"My name is Kagome Taisho and these are my siblings Sango and Miroku." I introduced and shadow poked her head out from my collar.

'oh yes and this is shadow. She is harmless unless angered" they looked at me with shocked but Alysa, and she nodded.

"Neji will be teaching Sango. Tenten will be teaching Miroku and I will be teaching you Kagome... and shadow" She finished. We all nodded and Neji 'Hned' and Tenten smiled.

"Umm…Tenten I would be careful with Miroku he is a nitrous pervert" Sango giggled as she said this.

"Sango…" he whined. Sango and Tenten laughed at him and Tenten reassured Sango that she would be fine. We all walked over to training ground 4 and we split up into our three pairings. Then the training began….

Yeah okay I know short chapter but I promise I will update soon truth be told I actually want to keep writing/typing but I need to update my other stories too so until next time I love you guys! R&R pwease.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously:

**"Neji will be teaching Sango. Tenten will be teaching Miroku and I will be teaching you Kagome... and shadow" She finished. We all nodded and Neji 'Hned' and Tenten smiled.**

**"Umm…Tenten I would be careful with Miroku he is a nitrous pervert" Sango giggled as she said this.**

**"Sango…" he whined. Sango and Tenten laughed at him and Tenten reassured Sang that she would be fine. We all walked over to training ground 4 and we split up into our three pairings. Then the training began….**

Kagome, shadow and Alysa all walked to the Far East corner of the field, and sat down.

"Okay this is where will meet every morning at 8 o'clock got it? I'm very nasty when it comes to punctuality." she started to say.

"Alright" I said nodding my head in agreement.

"Good, okay I will start off with chakura." she said pulling out a scroll from her sleeve.

"Chakra is the energy that your have within your selves. There are to kinds physical and spiritual. You can harness this chakra, using hand signs. These hand signs are; ox, tiger, horse, monkey, boar, rabbit, snake (let me know if I missed any)" she said performing each hand sign as shadow watched intently focusing on every movement and every finger positioning memorizing them.

"Okay now you try..."

"Alright...ox...tiger...horse...monkey-"

"No monkey is like this" she said readjusting my hands slightly.

"R-right...boar...rabbit...snake-"

"Good now practice these...I will tell you when to stop." she said impassively. We worked on these hand signs for a good 45 minutes or so... then we moved on to finding my chakra type. We found out that I am a fire type. We practiced the fire ball jutsu for a while, I found out that she was also a fire type and was adopted into the Uchiha clan that was massacred 2 years ago.

(I'm making it so it happened when he was 8 because he looks 8 in the flash backs...)

She has no Uchiha blood in her but she lived with them since she was 4 years old. The Uchiha crest was stitched into the back of her kimono type top. Her top looked like a white tank top underneath a blue and white kimono top with the shoulders pulled down half of her biceps. A red odobi was holding it together and a gold string in the middle of the odobi going around her midsection. She wore some white short shorts underneath the edge of the waist length kimono top. She also wore black ninja high heels. (like Tsunade's ).

They then worked on the shadow clone jutsu. Kagome had a hard time molding her chakra correctly, but she soon got the hang of it. By the time that they were done for the day she had made two perfect clones...out of like 40 sick looking dead ones...made a tiny fire ball and practiced the hand signs for 2 hours. The sun was going down and they decided to call it a day. Neji, Sango, Miroku, Tenten, Kagome, Shadow, and Alysa, all met up at the front of the training grounds. They all bowed to each other and went their separate ways...2 days until they start at the academy...

-The day they start at the academy-

The sun poked its way through Kagome's window, shining onto her face. She slowly woke up and opened again only to snap shut again at the sun's glare. She shuffled out of bed and across the floor to her bathroom. She glared at her hideous appearance...no she was definitely not a morning person. She quickly brushed her hair into a high pony tail and brushed her teeth while wiping the sleep from her eyes. She quickly traced the eye liner under her eye in a thin line and put some mascara on. She looked back to see her handy work, smiling as she found herself suitable. She walked into her room and to her bed side table pushing a button then moving on to her wardrobe.

~in Sango's room~

"SANGO GET UPITS MORNING" rang in her ears as she sprang forwards out of her bed stiff as a board. She turned and glared at the speaker in the corner of her room. She huffed and walked to her built in bathroom and got her hair brushed into its high ponytail and brushed her teeth and applied her favorite shade of pink eye shadow and mascara. She then walked back to her night stand and pressed a button on her nightstand and walked to her wardrobe.

~with Miroku

"MIROKU GET UP ITS MORNING, PERVERT!" Sango's voice boomed from the speaker in the corner of his room. He sat up and yawned really loudly then walked to his bathroom... you know what happened. He then walked to the closet and grabbed his favorite outfit. He wore a purple t-shirt and some loose fitting, dark blue, caprees. He sighed and walked to the kitchen where Sango and Kagome were already. He greeted them and they greeted back, all of them were very tired. They sat down to their table of food: pancakes, eggs, hash browns, bacon, sausage, etc. They plowed through it all. When they were all satisfied then grabbed their bags and headed off to the academy. Kagome wore a black tank top and black baggie shorts. Sango wore a pink tank top and black loose caprees like Miroku. They arrived at the academy 20minutes before classes began. They all had Iruka-sensei together so that was nice.

They saw Alysa there waiting for them; she wore her usual outfit as well.

"Glad to see you all here at the time that I requested. We will go inside and get you all into the system." she said with little to no emotion. They followed he into the building and then into an office. At a desk at the far side of the room was a man wearing normal chunning attire. He had brown pineapple shaped hair and a scar that ran across his nose, and he wore his head band along his fore head.

"ah, are you four the new transfer students?"

"I am a transfer student they are new." Alysa stated.

"Okay, my name is Iruka and I will be your new sensei. How this works is; class starts at 8 am sharp, don't be late. We will work on strategy, form, skill, and basic weaponry. I will be teaching all of that. There are 34 students in my class including you four, and we have a score that will be published and brought to your parents to let them know how well you are doing… but because you have no parents you will be given the score cards. Today I will be welcoming your four into the class; you will wait outside the classroom until I say we have four new students joining the class then you will walk in and introduce yourselves. Do you have it all down?" he asked finally finishing his instructions.

"Yes, sir, we do" Alysa spoke. We all nodded our heads in agreement. He smiled at us and dismissed us. We walked out of the room and out of the building.

"Alysa-sama, where are Neji and Tenten?" Sango asked.

"Neji and Tenten have graduated and have been put on a team, and please don't call me that."

"Alysa-Chan?"

"No"

"Alysa-san?"

"No, just Alysa, no suffix."

"Alright" Sango beamed. We all heard the bell ring and walked to the classroom. The second bell rang as we approached the door.

"Alright, settle down, we have some new students today." Iruka said from behind the door and the whole class shut up instantly. Alysa slid the door open and we walked inside until Miroku shut the door. We stood in a line in front of the class and looked to Iruka.

"Okay class these are the new students. Guys could you please introduce yourselves?" he asked us politely. Alysa stepped forward.

"My name is Alysa Fugaki, and im the new transfer student." She stepped back and I stepped forward.

"My name is Kagome Taisho and I'm happy to be here." I stepped back and Sango stepped forward.

"Hiya my name is Sango Taisho sister to Kagome Taisho and I'm happy to be here too!" she said beaming. She stood back and Miroku stepped forward.

"Hello ladies and gents. My name is Miroku Taisho and I'm happy to be in the presence of all you lovely ladies. If any of you beauties would do me the honor of be-"He was cut off by the fist of Sango slamming into the side of his head.

"Shut up, Miroku" Sango said a couple tick marks appeared around her as her eyes flamed with anger.

He stood up and sighed, knocking his head to side with a tired look. She calmed down and smiled again. The class was silent and half of them were scared. Most of the girls were glaring at us girls up front and that had me confused.

"Okay Sango, will you please take your seat next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru please raise your hand." A boy with brown hair up in a spiky pony tail raised his hand yawning. Sango walked up the stairs to sit next to the tired boy.

"okay, Kagome, will you please go sit next to Hinata. Hinata raise your hand"

A girl timidly raised her hand, and Kagome when to sit next to her.

"Miroku please go sit next to Kiba." A boy with strange red triangles on his cheeks raised his hand. Miroku walked over to him and they fist bumped, I sighed.

"Alysa will you please go sit next to…..Sasuke." a boy with raven black hair and oxyn eyes glared at him but raised his hand anyways. Alysa walked up the stairs and a girl with bright pink hair and a bit of a big forehead sat closer to said boy and glared at her. Alysa showed no emotion as she picked up said girl and dropped her down a couple of seats away and took her seat. She stared blankly at the teacher as he began class. She glanced at the girl that was glaring daggers at her…now that she noticed it almost the whole girl population was glaring at her. She glared back at them making them back down…but pinky over there.

She sighed and Sasuke glanced at her. He noticed the Uchiha emblem on her back as she put her head side ways cracking her neck. Her loose blonde hair easily slid over her back but then over to the other side as she cracked it the other way. It looked so soft that as she looked forward again some fell into her face, and he wanted to tuck it behind her ear just to feel it.

Sasuke pov~

I guess she noticed my secret wish because she swung her head to the side and some of her hair fell into my lap and she let a slight smile graced her features and she winked at me. I smirked at leaned back in my seat letting my hands fall into my lap and picked up her hair. Luckily her hair was so long that it didn't move. I was surprised that her hair was so soft to the touch as I played with it under the desk (yeah, I know he is acting weird but I like him like this so meh). I was surprised when she started to quietly purr.

"Ok class we are now going to go outside and practice jutsu's and throwing weapons. Please partner up." Iruka said and I immediately looked at Alysa. She looked at me and we walked out the door ignoring the girls and boys asking to be her and I's partners.

Yay okay chapter 4 is up! I hope you like it and yes I did purposely make Sasuke a little oc. Ok till next time bye. R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Raining tear drops chapter 5! Sorry it's been so long I'm forgetful and easily distracted. :/

I do not own anything! Except Alysa!

Day 54 at the academy and that Alysa girl has caught up and is now ranking 3rd in the class. A tick mark appeared on Sakura's head as she glared daggers at the stupid bitch's head.

"How dare she pass me up! She's just trying to steal my Sasuke! Well I won't let her cha!" she thought angrily.

"Sakura! Will u please give me the answer to this problem" Iruka said. She jumped slightly at the sound of her name and shakily looked up at the board. It was a distance problem. Shit.

"Uh..I..I don't know, sensei." She sighed and looked at her blank paper as the class laughed at her. Iruka sighed as well and called on Hinata who swiftly gave him the correct answer to the problem. She frowned and resumed her glaring at Alysa.

Alysa pov.-

I ignored Sakura's childish glaring at me and paid attention to what Iruka had to say. Shadow connected to my mind and started speaking to me.

"Master, that banshee's glaring is getting old. Can I eat her?" I considered this for a moment but in the end rejected the idea. She was still young. I perked up slightly when Iruka said we were going to the training grounds for the rest of class. I packed up my backpack and slung it over my shoulder and met up with Kagome, Sango, and Miroku at the door. We trailed behind the rest of the class and I watched as multiple fangirls attached them selves to Sasuke's arms. Shadow ad I shared a look and I smirked.

When we reached the training grounds Iruka split us up, girls on one side, boys on the other. He took out a clip board and brought us up one at a time to complete a pop test. We had to show our skills in: handsigns, shadow clone jutsu, and weapons.

Iruka called out the names.

"Sango" Sango stood up from her position on the ground and stood in front of Iruka. She looked at me and I nodded. Iruka called out the signs and she preformed them flawlessly. Then the shadow clone technique. She always had troubles with this one. She was able to conjure one shadow clone but not the other. She frowned and dispelled the jutsu. Next were the weapons. Just like Tenten had showed her she aimed precisely and hit the bull's eye on each of the targets. She grinned and looked at me for acceptance. I gave her a small smile and nodded, her grin grew more and she trotted back to her seat. Next out of our group was Miroku. He managed all of the requirements and striked a pose. I mentally groaned and just nodded to him but gave him a small glare when he did his pose. He backed down and returned to my side. Next was Sakura. I watched as she shamelessly promised Sasuke she would do her best. She glared at me and I narrowed my eyes at her. She then preformed everything flawlessly and looked at Sasuke for encouragement… of course she was given none but threw a smirk my way and ran back to Sasuke and latched on to his arm which he instantly shook off.

My turn, I put my arm in front of Sango and shadow slithered onto her shoulder. I walked over to Iruka and flawlessly preformed every hand sign then I summoned four clones and hit the bull's eye on every target all in one go. I calmly walked back over to my group and took back shadow. I leaned on a tree and closed my eyes.

Sango's pov-

I watched as my sensei did everything perfectly. I sighed in admiration then noticed how all the boys had hearts in their eyes, savor a few, and all the girls glared at her, savor Hinata which looked at her with a smile of admiration. Iruka said well done and called up Kagome. Kagome was the best out of Miroku, Kagome and I. she did everything right but not as fast or perfectly executed as Alysa. Then Sasuke, Sasuke was like the boy version of alysa, he did everything perfectly. After Sasuke everyone else messed up on something or another, but I noticed that Naruto was improving. He managed a decent shadow clone and screamed his personal victory. I glanced back at Alysa and saw she gave him a smile and nodded, he beamed and went on to his targets.

I walked over to Alysa and stood next to her and watched the other people.

"Say, sensei, have you been training Naruto?" I asked and was returned with a smile.

"Correct Sango, He came to me a month ago and requested that I teach him. I'm a nice person so I said yes." She glanced at me and I smiled.

Alysa's pov-

I walked into my house and turned the lights on. My apartment is small but it is mine. I changed quickly and went to bed. Tomorrow was a new day and it was the day she would teach Sakura a lesson. She had over heard Sakura talking about messing with her students to get back at her for "stealing their Sasuke". Over her dead lifeless corpse! With that she fell into a lucid sleep.

Yay! Ok so if you don't know what it means. Lucid sleeping is when u can control your dreams. I cant tell you when I will update but I will aim for soon.


End file.
